The goal of the proposed research program is the development of one or more efficient routes for the synthesis of the anti-cancer antibiotics daunomycin, adriamycin and carminomycin. Efforts will be concentrated on the synthesis of caunomycinone, adriamycinone and carminomycinone, the aglycone portions of the antibiotics.